First Date
by XxLittleToasterxX
Summary: Sequel to 'You Dropped Your Coke'. A date turns into a somewhat triple date, ice-cream in bras, trouble in the ice-cream parlor, cops, and making out in front of your dad. Yup, just a typical first date.


**Alyx:...I can't believe how our date went! It was worse than with the soda!**

**Rei: It was worse than with the soda!?!?**

**Alyx: Ian and I are and accident prone couple.**

**Rei: Don't forget that your friends were part of it**

**Alyx: -pissed-How could I forget. -smiles-The making out part was fun though.**

**Rei: Alyx-sama does not own Naruto**

**Alyx: But I own a very sweet emo boyfriend! X3**

**Hinata - Alyx(me)**

**Sasuke- Ian**

**Ino - Courtney**

**Temari - Concepcion**

**Neji - D'Marquis(Connie's boyfriend)**

**Shikamaru - Travis(Courtney's boyfriend)**

**Alyx: To go with the plot Neji and Hinata are NOT related! They just find it coincidence that they look alike.**

**First Date**

Hinata couldn't believe it. 'How the hell did this happen?'

**-FLASHBACK-**

Hinata was happy, no, beyond happy. After she had regained conciousness Sasuke had actually asked her out.

_-Flashback in a flashback-_

_Hinata slowly woke to find that Ino, Temari, and Sasuke looking down at her. "W-what happened? And why am I still on the floor?" she asked 'Geez, you'd think that would at least take me to the nurse.' (A/N:Can you believe that? After I fainted my friends just left me on the floor!-sigh-Oh well...). "You fainted." Ino said simply. "...dammit!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Hinata flushed. "Uh...awww fuck it." Hinata sighed. "I don't want to even try any more." Hinata (who was still on the floor) covered her eyes with her arm. Sasuke stared at her a bit longer before saying something that almost made her faint again. "Go out with me." he said. Hinata quickly removed her arm and stared at him. _

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...are you going to answer or not?" Sasuke asked._

_Hinata blinked before nodding her head. "S-sure..." Sasuke nodded before walking off. "...what the fuck just happened?" Temari asked._

_-End Flashback in a flashback-_

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a simple form fitting grey hoodie and jeans. 'I have no style in clothes.' Hinata thought while crying inside. She shrugged before grabbing her backpack (A/N: I hate purses! I use a backpack instead and keep all of my things in it! Plus it has a lot of pockets! Who doesn't love pockets!?) and walking out of her room. She snuck past her mom and dad's room and her sister's room before running out the door. 'Ha,ha! I'm good.' Hinata smiled to herself and went to park where she would meet up Sasuke.

Hinata was sitting on a bench waiting for Sasuke...who was 10 minutes late. To be honest, Hinata was getting pretty pissed. 'I don't care how hot he is. If doesn't show up I'm gonna kick his pretty boy ass tomorrow.'

"Hinata...Hinata...HINATA!"

Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts. "What the hell!?" She looked to find..."Sasuke!" Hinata immediatly glomped him and tackled him to the ground. "You know I actually thought you were actually going to stand me up." "...why would I do that?" Sasuke asked. "...how the hell should I know?"

Sasuke ended up taking Hinata to an ice-cream parlor...and it just so happened to be where Ino and Temari were having their dates. "Fuck." Hinata quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist and led them to a table where her friends wouldn't see her. "Hey Hinaaaataaa!" "Dammit!!1!" Hinata sighed when she saw that Ino and Temari were bringing their boyfriends, Neji and Shikamaru, with them. "Hey Ino, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru." Hinata muttered. 'Why did they have to come and ruin my damn date!'

_10 min later..._

"This a fun triple date don't ya think?" Ino asked. Sasuke and Hinata glared at her.

_5 min later..._

"So Sasuke when did you move here?" Hinata asked. Sasuke gave her a confused look. "He's always been here." Neji said. Hinata blinked. "Really?" Sasuke nodded. "I have every class with you." "YOU DO?!" "Your telling me this entire time you've never noticed I existed?" Sasuke asked. Hinata hesitated before nodding slowly. "...huh." Sasuke shrugged and continued to eat his vanilla ice-cream. Silence. 'Someone really needs to-" "AH FUCK!!" Hinata jumped up and while messing with her hoodie. While she did this she bumped into a couple of waiters. "Hinata! What happened?!" "I HAD ICE-CREAM GO DOWN MY SHIRT AND BRA!!" Hinata screamed. (A/N: I will not go into detail how the entire thing went. I don't mind people laughing at my misfortune but even I set limits but lets just say that my friends, boyfriend, and I have been permantly banned from a certain ice-cream shop.)

**-End Flashback-**

'Oh right. It was the damn ice-cream.' Hinata sighed. Currently her date, Ino, Temari, Neji, and Shikamaru were sitting in a police station waiting for their parents to pick them up. "You and I are an accident prone couple, don't ya think?" Sasuke asked. 'AWWW! Is he trying to comfort me?! That is so cute!' Hinata thought. "Uhm...thanks." 'Oh shit! Did I say that outloud?!' "Yes." "FUCK!" Hinata sighed. "You know, I have a real way of making an embarrassment out of myself." "Yes, yes you do." Sasuke said. "But I find it cute." Sasuke and Hinata looked into each others eyes.

"Will you two just kiss already." Ino said. Hinata glared at her friend. Sasuke looked at Ino as well and figured that she had a point. He quickly gave Hinata a quick peck on the lips. Hinata blinked and shut her mouth. She seemed to stare into space. 'Hejustkissedmeomg!WhatdoIdowhatdoIdo?! Wait...why'd he stop?!' Hinata glared at Sasuke. "You aren't supposed to stop!" she yelled before grabbing him by his shoulder and smashing their lips together. 'OH SHIT! Who knew she had it in her.' Neji and Shikamaru thought.

"HINATA!!" Sasuke and Hinata broke away from their make-out fest. Hinata's jaw dropped when she saw her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata didn't know what to feel. Deceitful, sad, or embarrassed, finally she decided how she felt...pissed. "Dammit dad! Why did you have to come in while I kissing my boyfriend, who by the way is one helluva kisser, and ruin my moment!" Hinata was panting heavily. Everyone was looking at her with a 'What..the...fuck' look. Hiashi blinked and slowly walked away. "...ah, shit." Hinata muttered. She was so in for it when she got home.

**Alyx: My dad was so **_**pissed**_** at me for yelling at him**

**Rei: I can't believe that ice-cream went down your bra**

**Alyx: T.T I've never felt so violated by ice-cream**

**Rei: What did Ian think of all this?**

**Alyx: Let's ask him. Ian! Get your ass here.**

**Ian: Hello world.**

**Rei: Wait...aren't you two supposed to be in school**

**Alyx and Ian: -smirking- Ever heard of skipping?**

**Rei: Your asses are going to get caught.**

**Alyx: Don't care**

**Ian: I found our first meeting highly amusing. It's not everyday you see a person just drop a cup of coke like that. (A/N: If you have no idea what I'm talking about read 'You Dropped Your Coke' first) Our date was completely embarassing. I'm surprised Alyx's dad didn't kill me.**

**Well that's the sequel. Sorry if not as funny as the first one but I think those of you who reveiwed to my other fic deserve to know how my date with Ian went. R&R**


End file.
